Make my Story
by NPGamer11
Summary: What do you need to join the Strawhat crew? Tragic backstory? Check. Being stupidly strong? Check. Knowing that if you don't join that poor idiot with the straw hat will die? Check. Having a badass snake companion is just an added bonus. I'm Nathaniel Lee, and this is my story.
1. Reminder of the past

**This is my OC story that I'm posting probably on my birthday. Maybe sooner. Truth be told I'm not that familiar with One Piece but I'll try. And please do not roast me... too much. Romance won't be the main point of the story but I hope I'll manage to _squeeze_ a lemon or two in here somewhere.**

* * *

''So... wanna join my crew?'' he asked with that incredibly annoying grin of his. I was drawn towards him because of it, but at the same time, it stirred some unpleasant memories.

LOOONG FLASHBACK  
''Are you ready to begin?'' the man calling himself the Doctor asked with that annoying grin of his. He strapped me on to a chair, and before I knew it, my head was secured in place by a metal headband. The Doctor then brought forth a strange device. It had a tank of strange yellow-greenish liquid and two needles connected to it by some pipes, right in height and width of my eyes... NO! I tried to resist but the headband held my head straight. Before he could remember to close his eyes it was already too late. All he remembered after that... was darkness.

I opened my eyes and noticed that the world seemed... different. All the colors were... less clear, blander.  
''Nate? Nate, are you awake? How many fingers am I holding?'' was the first thing I heard. I didn't answer immediately. I was hearing a strange thumping sound. Two to be exact. But he snapped his fingers and it echoed through my brain.  
''Three.''  
''Good. Now, read this note!'' he demanded.  
''What note? You're just showing me an empty hand! It's too early for your stupid jokes Doc!'' I shouted, angry, thinking that he was making fun of me.  
''Exactly. Now, what do you SEE?'' he asked with clear curiosity in his voice. I looked around.

I saw the room that was my home for my whole life. I knew every corner of it, every screeching board, every little crack. It was rather empty. I was lying on a medical bed and he was sitting on the only other chair in the room. There was also a shelf with only one book. '1001' mysteries of the world, written by Dr. Vegapunk. I read that book many times and knew her by heart. It was written by some guy named Vegapunk and taught about devil fruits, Grand Line, seastone, calm belt, electricity and other stuff. It helped me get a good grasp on basic principles of many fields but what did I care. I was trapped here. The only thing I didn't recognize about the room were the colors.

''What did you do with my eyes!'' I screamed and decked him on the nose. From behind the mirror in the room, I could hear a whistle of admiration.  
''I've made you better. I enhanced your hearing, I gave you your incredible intellect and now I gave you the ability to see in the dark!'' he exclaimed and the lights switched on. All the colors returned to normal.  
''You should be grateful to me, child. You are now a new human enhanced human being. With you as a success, I'm years ahead of Judge. He, and Vegapunk, they'll both be sorry for sending me away!'' and with a maniacal laugh of his, he was gone, but thanks to my enhanced hearing I could tell he stopped as soon as the door closed.

The facility has been my home ever since I can remember. I do not know who my parents are. I've never seen the sun, or the moon or the sky. Except in pictures. Since I knew the basic principles of electricity, I was always trying to open the gates to my room and after I succeeded, a few times to be exact, I was free to move around. People generally ignored me. But that was an advantage. Especially now, with my enhanced hearing, I was eavesdropping, trying to get any kind of information. But I never knew what would that bring me on THAT day.

''Marvelous work, isn't it?'' asked an unknown voice at the entrance to the Doc's office.  
''It's made from Adam wood, the tips are coated with seastone and infused with a devil fruit. Vegapunk said that it's the Snake Snake fruit, Model Gorgon. A mythical zoan. After an extensive research, he concluded that it was useless for consumption because it carries a 'presence' that could take over the body of its user.''  
''Cut to the chase. Why are you here?'' asked the voice that I recognized as Doc's.  
''I can not activate the abilities of the staff. For me, it's just a really sturdy staff. You are the one who tamed a sea king. A devil fruit infused staff should be no problem.'' the unknown voice told him and I heard Doc's grunt of annoyance.  
''Fine. I'll see what I can do.'' And with that, he stood up, while I hid behind the corner. I wanted to see what kind of thing he was carrying so I peaked.

It was majestic. Six feet long, one side covered in a carving of a snake, warping around from one end to the tip, covered with some kind of grey stone. Then there was the handle, wrapped in green silk (like katana handle) with golden trims on each side and in the middle. On the other end was the same grey stone and below him four rubies. I marveled at it, but then heard a thin voice.  
'' _Help me,_ boy! _SSSave me!_ ''

I decided and ran to the small cabinet with fuses, before causing a short circuit. I used my eyes to quickly find the Doctor before tackling him to the ground and taking the staff. I ran in the opposite direction but then it hit me. Now what? I had the staff but had no place to put it. But suddenly I was scooped up by a tall man.  
''Do not scream if you want to live. I know you caused the short circuit. Can you turn on the elevator?'' I thought about what this man was suggesting. He was going to take me outside. I could see all the thing Vegapunk wrote about. I gave a nod.  
''Good. I'll get you out of here. I promise.'' After that, he grabbed my neck and knocked me out.

I woke up in a warm bed. It felt different than my previous one. But then I heard a snake and jumped up.  
''Good to see you finally awake. That snake on the staff kept preventing me from touching you.'' I looked at the staff just as the snake transformed back into a carving. Then the stranger introduced himself.  
''My name is Samuel D. Trac. I work for the government.'' That stirred something in my memory. In my book was something about some government. What was it about already?  
''Now, care to tell me your name?'' he asked. I contemplated if I should tell him. I decided I owe him that much.  
'' It's Nathaniel Lee. Or so I was told. Doc never called me anything else but Nate. He never even told me I was imprisoned there.'' I told him with anger in my voice. Even with his heightened senses, the boy couldn't notice a quick tense on the face of his savior when he heard his name.  
''Is that so. Well, Nathaniel, you've got two choices. Either you go with me or we part ways. If you decide to go with me I'm gonna let you train at my dojo. it will be hard and you will curse my name at night but it will give you the power to one day look for those answers.'' a tempting offer. I was in. We boarded a navy ship and left the island. I returned to it after fifteen long and hard years.

As it turned out the man was in charge of a secret government dojo where they thought the six Rokushiki powers. There was **Soru** , the ability to move at neck-breaking speed. **Geppo** , the ability to move on air, **Tekkai** , the ability to tense up your muscles, making them as hard as iron. **Kami-e** , making your body relax and shift like paper, **Rankyaku,** kicking and swinging so fast to create air blades. **Shigan,** using your finger like a pistol and finally once you mastered all six you could access the ultimate technique: **ROKUOGAN!  
** I've managed to master four. Soru, Geppo, Rankyaku, and Kami-e. I can use Tekkai and Shigan, but not nearly as good as other. I studied the art of the staff under a man named Kumadori and tried to master it's devil fruit abilities, but never could. For me and everyone else, it was just a stick. Only plus side where the seastone covered tips.

My mentor from time to time took me and made me spar with a weird guy with a zipped mouth. After we were done he always told a number. Doriki, a unit to measure one's strength. Mine stopped at about 3200. After that, I was officially accepted to CP9. My first mission: to pay back the Doc for everything he did to me. Oh, and some illegal shit as well.

I changed a lot over the years. I was now 6 feet tall, with a lean structure, aimed towards speed more so than power. but I had plenty of that. I was wearing the standard Chipper poll attire, consisting of black shoes, black pant, and black jacket, with a white shirt and red tie underneath. Since I was in control of my look I decided to grow my hair out, now reaching my waist, still being light brown with golden tips. Two bangs were framing my face, being blond too, creating a frame of blond around my hair. I decided to not let my beard grow, so my face was cleanly shaven. As my mentor said, the only thing that didn't change as my eyes, still being warm chocolate brown. But currently, a satisfied smile adored my face, since the mission I've been waiting for my whole life was finally given to me. To kill the man who made my childhood living hell. _  
_

A ride back was quite nostalgic. And finding the entrance to the facility was super easy. Causing a power fallout? Please, I could do that when I was TEN! I moved around, using my abilities to the fullest and finally reached that bastards office. I smiled and kicked the door open with a classic line.  
''Knock knock MOTHERFUCKER!'' I yelled and looked around. Suddenly from behind the door, someone jumped me. I turned around prepared to fight, be HE stopped as soon as he saw my face.  
''Nate... is that really you?'' he asked confusion and worry in his voice. He dropped n his knees and raised his arms towards me.  
''My son... you finally returned...'' I was shocked. But then my training kicked in. I pointed my finger at his stomach and used **Shigan** to drill a hole. Then I used my staff and hit him in the head. And didn't stop. I COULDN'T stop. After I was done, he was barely alive. But he managed to spit some last words.  
''Nate... I'm sorry... for... not being a father... you deserve. I did what I thought... was necessary to ensure your survival... I'm proud of you my son...'' he told me before I smashed his head with the staff. I stood above his body for about a minute before looking at the bloodies staff in my hands.  
''I just thought of a name for you. I'll call you Scarlet Vengeance.'' I told it while smirking. For Kami's sake, I was talking to a stick.  
 _''As you wish, Master''_ said the same cold female voice I remembered from years ago. I smirked before taking off my red tie and black jacket and walking out. Of course, I hacked the control systems and set the self-destruct timer to 30 seconds, before using **Soru** to get out. I paid for a small boat with a sail, some provisions, and water, before setting out. And after almost thirty years... I FELT FREE.

Of course, my freedom only lasted for about a week before my face appeared in the newspapers.

Wanted only alive

'GREEN STAFF' NATE

6.000.000 BERRIES

 _''So much about you being free''_ said a voice in my head and I just smiled sadly. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and I went face to face with a gay wearing shaders, short black hair, and kanji on his cheek.  
''I am Johny, and over there is Yosaku. I suggest you do not resist. We wouldn't want to put all those civilians in danger now would we...'' that was as far as he got before I jabbed him in a stomach with Scarlet and throwing it against his partner. But instead of staff hitting him in the head, the staff turned into a giant snake and wrapped around him.  
 _''So, what do you want me to do master? Choke him? poison him?''_ asked voice, delighted at counting all the various deaths it could do.  
''How about just knocking him out... or something?'' I asked uncertainly. As the answer, the snake opened her mouth and bit him in the neck.  
 _''This paralyzer is very powerful. he will be able to move in about... a day or so.''_ I shivered at the tone she used. A strange mixture of delight and annoyance.  
''So... Now what?'' she asked as we entered our boat.  
''I have no idea. Let's just see where the currents will take us. But while we wait... Explain to me how can you turn into a fucking snake?'' I asked as we drifted across the ocean.

After that it was moving from island to island, fending of bounty hunters and avoiding marines. After a while, we heard of an island taken over by Arlon and decided to hide there. We didn't really do much until you shoved off. Scarlet was keeping watch while I rested when I was disturbed by a scream. We saw an ugly ass Fishman chasing a guy with the longest nose ever. Decided to help, and he invited us with him. We arrived just in time to see Arlong fall and when long nose spilled the beans about what I did their captain approached me.

''Usopp told me how you saved him. Thanks, shihihihi!'' he grinned at me.  
''Soo... wanna join my crew?'' he asked out of the blue with that annoying grin of his. When I looked at that man I could sense that he's gonna be big one day. And that he could give me what I want. True freedom.  
''Sure. Sound's fun!'' I did not know what a deep hole I dug myself into.

* * *

 **And that's the end. Honestly, an idea of an OC rolled around my head for quite a while. As for the bounty, I know that its low, but that means that every hill billy will go after him. Let's be clear. WG know's no one in the East Blue can match him, they just wanna keep track of him. What is your opinion? I tried not making him too OP. But he has to have some skills. As for the powers of Scarlet, we'll discover them together. As of today, I am officially of age. In my country that's eighteen. Now I can drink, fuck and go to prison. Awesome! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Daily interactions

_Well, well, well. We meet again dear reader. So, you're curious about the adventures of Nathaniel 'Nate' Lee? Awesome news. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO PUBLIC LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN._

* * *

''What are your dreams?'' asked the captain of the ship as he was swinging on the sails. What were my dreams? I remembered reading about all the wonders of the world. Red Line, Mangrove trees, Reverse mountain, Florient triangle... I have yet to see it all.

''I want to see the world. I've read about it all my life and as I suddenly got the chance to explore it, I was immediately stuck in East Blue. I saw all that is to see in this Kami forgotten ocean. And I learned that books don't always tell the truth. So I'm going to write my own book. A book about the adventures I had, places I see and the friends I make.'' I expected him to laugh. To say that my dreams were stupid. And laugh he did. But not because he mocked me. Because his dreams went with mine, hand in hand.

''My dream is to become a Pirate King,'' he told me with a grin.  
''And to do that I have to travel to the end of the world. I think some coincidence brought us together,'' he said before swinging to the top of the figurehead.

I decided to go to the kitchen and catch up on some reading. However, the green haired swordsman decided to follow me to the men quarters where my travel bag was.  
''Why are you here? Green-staff Nate? A man with your reputation and body count joining a small pirate crew, after declining some of the East Blue big shoots?'' he asked me and I could see warines in his eyes. I decided to tell him the truth.  
''Should have known you will recognize me, Ronorora Zoro. I can sense you don't trust me. Why is that? Afraid I'll betray this crew, beat them up like I did a certain pair you know?'' His eyebrows quirked in question.  
''When I defeated them, they both threaten me, saying that their 'Aniki' will take care of me. Tell me, do the names Johnny and Yosaku sound familiar?'' that was one sentence too much. He prepared to draw his sword when he scrunched his face in pain. Looking at his feet he saw Scarlet, bitting his shoe, piercing it all the way to his foot. He immediately started to feel dizzy and fell over.  
''Don't worry, you'll easily survive this poison. You'll be back on your feet in 10 minutes or so. And as for those clowns, don't worry, they ended up the same as you.'' And with those words, I went to retrieve my book out of a man's quarters.

I walked out of men quarters with a book in my hand and went to the kitchen/dining room of the ship. The blond chef was there, minding his own business so I sat down and began reading, while Scarlet wrapped around my torso and rested her head on my shoulders. We enjoyed the peace and each others company. For approximately three minutes. Before ginger haired Navigator barged in.

She slammed the newspaper and what appeared two bounty posters on the table in front of me.  
''Explain!'' she demanded, ignoring the blondie in the background doing his weird dance, declaring his love for the redhead. I sighed and asked her what's wrong.  
''How in the world do you have a 6.000.000 berri bounty? she asked, her left brow twitching in irritation. But something on that poster caught my attention. I took a look at the par that listed my crimes and one word stabbed in my brain. Piracy.  
 _''So they already know,''_ said Scarlet and I just gave an absent nod. But was quickly brought back to reality by a slap on the head.

''How dare you ignore Nami-swan! And answer the damn question already!'' yelled an enraged cook, before dancing around the navigator again. I sighed and decided to tell them.  
''I was closed in an important government facility as a test subject, stole a valuable item, returned, murdered the lead scientist and burned it to the ground. After that I traveled through the East Blue for months, killing off a government agent, marines and bounty hunters left, right and center.'' I told them and that at least shocked them. I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of compassion coming from the cook at the trapped by scientist part, but quickly dispersed it as my imagination.

That was the moment the green haired swordsman choose to barge in. He recovered faster than I expected. He shot me a nasty glare and pointed outside. I went out before him, but the moment I heard the door click close, I swung my leg at him and attacked with **Rankyaku**. As expected he deflected it with his blade, and although his face showed shock and surprise, he did not hesitate and charged straight at me. I dodged to the left, but he anticipated that and swung his sword at me. I had no choice but to tense my body and muster strongest **Tekkai** possible in the time it took the blade to hit my side. It deflected from my iron skin but it still hurt like a bitch.

 _''That **Tekkai** of yours still needs some work, huh?''_ I heard Scarlet speak, and told her to piss off. Zoro looked at me like I'm crazy for talking with myself, but continued attacking nonetheless, leaving me no room to breathe. I managed to get some Shigans here and there, but they were weaker than I wanted. But luckily for me, he still had that wound that Mihawk gave him, and that and a constant barrage of blunt finger pistols in his torso kept slowing him down.  
''Are you sure you should fight on?'' I asked him after he spat a mouthful of blood.  
'' No one will blame you if you surrender.'' After those words, I saw something change in his eyes. They became the eyes of determined, ney, desperate man, desperate to fulfill his promise to someone.

''I can't do that, even if I wanted to.' he told me with that look in his eyes.  
''I've got a promise to fulfill, not only to my late friend but to my captain as well. I promised that until I challenge Hawk-eyes again, I won't lose and bring him shame. AND I WILL KEEP THAT PROMISE!'' With that yell, he charged at me with revigorated speed and I decided to finish this now. While he was charging, I dogged but set my foot in his way, causing him to trip. But as he was falling he placed a scabbard of his blade between my legs and tripped me. At the same time, he turned himself in the air and landed top of me **(no yaoi! stop hoping!)** , with a blade to my neck, drawing a few drops of blood. He grinned and allowed himself a moment to take a breath, which was his biggest mistake. At the same time, he felt a finger press to his stomach and a pair of fangs against his neck.

'' What will you do now, Roronora Zoro. You are fast. Fast enough to remove either my finger or the snake. You already felt how Scarlet's venom works. But have you ever felt a bullet at point blank range?'' I asked him, challenging him to find a solution. If he had all three of his swords, he would definitely manage to save himself, but with only one...

Suddenly we heard an unmistakable laugh coming from the rail above us. It was the straw-hat wearing captain, who was clapping and yelling:  
''It's a draw! Great fight! Shihihihi, you are both SUPER strong!'' Scarlet slithered off of Zoro and into my hand, turning into a staff, and I used her to get back on my feet. My opponent was panting heavily on the ground, so I offered a hand. He took it and got up, bowing his head slightly acknowledging my strength, before leaving murmuring about needing some booze.

I and the captain stayed on the main deck, he still grinning like a madman, and me eying him cautiously. Suddenly he looked at me and I flinched in surprise.  
''Those were some interesting techniques. I think I saw my grandpa use one of those when he was opening sake barrels for Makino. That finger thing. And he used the leg thing to cut me off the ballons if I've flown to high up. I think he also tried teaching those to Ace but he declined, but then grandpa beat him up. It was super funny. Anyway, what do you call them?'' I could not believe it was possible for a human being to talk so much. I had suddenly soo many questions on my mind? Who is this grandpa? Why does he know secret government techniques? Why was he flying Luffy into the atmosphere? Why was he trying to learn those to Ace? Who was Ace? and for that matter, who was Makino? How can a person talk so much? Why was Makino trying to learn Ace's grandpa to fly into a sake barrel...

Suddenly a slap of a powerful tail on my head brought me back down to earth before my brain fried. Having superior intellect didn't mean to always be able to answer all the questions. Especially when the person asking you was spewing them like a volcano.  
''Slow down. First, your Grandpa is a marine, correct? And at least a Rear Admiral, because I doubt they would learn **Rokushiki** to any lesser ranks. Second, the techniques I used are **Shigan** and **Rankyaku**. Part of the **Six Rokushiki Powers.** Third, I don't know who Ace is, but he passed an opportunity of a lifetime declining to learn those. Fourth, why was your grandpa flying you into the atmosphere?'' I answered all the questions slowly, before asking my own.

''Yes, my grandpa is a marine. I don't know what rank he is, but he has his own ship. It has a dog on it. A stupid looking one. He also sometimes wears a dog mask. But only when he comes or leaves. Also, Ace is my brother, and I doubt he passed on anything. He is stronger than me, or at least was when he left. Also, flying me up was a way to toughen me up. It was my training with grandpa. It made me strong!'' he said as he flexed his muscles.

Suddenly our conversation was interrupted by the navigator of the crew, loudly announcing that we will arrive in Louge Town in two hours tops. Scarlet in my hand turned into her snake form and gave me a knowing look.  
 _''You will need to craft a new disguise. And one for the captain as well. You and him are wanted men now.''  
_ ''I know,'' I muttered under my breath. I retired to men's quarters, unaware of a strange look from the orange-haired lady that followed me inside.

xxxTIMESKIP-2HOURSxxx

''Ok. Me and Captain both have bounties. I reckon we should both stay on board, while you guys get supplies...'' before I could even finish trying to form a plan, Strawhat already jumped overboard while screaming:  
''I'm going to see the execution platform!'' and running off to town. I just sighed.  
''Alright. Our only saving grace is that bounty posters only arrived this morning, so nobody saw him. Mine are in circulation for about six months now, so I'll wear a disguise. Now, Nami has about 1.200.000 bellies with her. And, no point of denying it, I already know where they are. Sorry, but we'll need them. Me and Sanji will go to buy supplies for at least two weeks. Zoro, go buy a halfway decent swords, we should find better at the Grand Line. Nami, you and Usopp will go buy things from this list I wrote. After checking on the ship I decided what we need. Ropes are bad, some extra planks would be nice and some other trinkets.'' I prepared to leave when I turned around and saw their confused faces.

''What?''  
''Who's gonna watch the ship?'' asked Usopp.  
''Scarlet will. She can handle any thugs that try to board our vessel.'' I said as she slithered from the hallway leading to lady quarters.  
''And yes, Nami she is the one who found the money. She is also the one who checked up on the ship from top to bottom. Now, Since I'll be heading to town I'll wear a disguise. If you see me and call out to me, refer to me as Lee. It's my surname and quite common so it won't raise any suspicion. And avoid the marine captain. He has a 100% rate of stopping pirates from leaving this town. If you return to the ship, and Scarlet is not awake, just tap her on the back a few times, and she will go find me. Also if it's an emergency, tell her why you need me. She'll relay the message. With a little luck, the captain will draw all the attention and we'll be quick to be done so we can go look for him.'' They all nodded in agreement, and we walked towards the plank.  
''Strawhat pirates, MOVE OUT!''

* * *

 _A bit of a cliche ending, but I think it's epic. Now, first thing first, Neither Nate nor Zoro were fighting at their full power. Nate by choice and Zoro by circumstance. If Zoro would not be wounded and had three swords, I believe he would have won. But Nate would put up a good fight. Next chapter we will focus on Louge town and the changes, Nate will bring. Also, if you have a good Idea for the chapter of this story, feel free to share it with me. Or just leave a review of how your day went. I'll be happy to read them all. Also don't be afraid to ask questions about the story or anything. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. I think that its all. I hope you enjoyed and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer signing out._

 _PEACE!_


	3. Eventful afternoon

**Hello! We meet once again. Beautiful! I am just filling the void in my life with perverted Fanfiction, how 'bout you? We join Nathaniel and his friends while they research Louge Town. It seems you people have a problem with the amount on his head. And I admit, 6.000.000 berries is a small amount for a defected government agent. Now, the reason why it is soo low, and why they want him alive is because 1.) what he learned in that facility, 2.) to attract enough bounty hunters and marines to keep track of him and 3.) so they can know where to send one of the Chipper Poll agencies when they would be available. After Louge town, it will be at least doubled. I hope you enjoy and give me a review. Also.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.**

* * *

''Strawhat pirates, MOVE OUT!'' With a loud 'HAI' they broke off in groups and went on their assigned missions, with Zoro asking Nami to lend him some money. Poor dude. He has no idea what he's getting himself into. After making a totally unfair deal with Zoro, Nami and Usopp headed off into the shopping district to the part where they sell everything for sea travels.

''I still don't understand why do we need to spend MY money?'' whined the navigator as the looked through the shops looking for the equipment Nate wrote down.  
''Probably because you're the only one who has money. Nate might have some in his travel bag, but no way is it as much as what you have,'' said Usopp which earned him a punch in the nose. First on a list was a Den Den Mushi, and a few baby ones. Nami did not even know what a Den Den Mushi was! She was so distracted by her self-pity she almost didn't hear Usopp calling her, pointing at the store with a sign saying: BEST DEN DEN MUSHIES IN ALL OF EAST BLUE! CLEAREST SOUND, BEST MIMIC, BRIGHTEST COLORS!  
''Ok, seriously, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A DEN DEN MUSHI! yelled enraged Nami as the sign left absolutely no hints. They got their answer as soon as they entered the store.

''Ahh, welcome, WELCOME! I saw you both reading the sign, you must be searching for a Den Den Mushi!'' said an over-enthusiastic store owner.  
''Eee, excuse me, mam,'' asked Usopp, ''But what is a Den Den Mushi?'' The owner looked at him as if he's stupid.  
''Well, Den Den Mushi is a species of psychically connected snails that can be used as communication devices. Usually, people get the main one for their ship, and a baby one to communicate among themselves.'' as she finished she heard two thuds and turned around to see both Nami and Usopp's jaw on the floor. At least Nami understood why Nate wanted them now.  
''Soo... How much do they cost?'' she asked with caution.  
''100.000 for a big one, and 20.000 for a baby one.''  
''Thank you, we won't come again!'' said the smiling Nami as she dragged Usopp out of the store by his nose.

The same thing happened at the Navigational store when they went to look for a thing called Log Pose. And at the lumberjack when they were searching for the specific oak Marry was made of. And while she found the price for extra sails acceptable, she decided to ignore that as well, since she ignored everything else on the list.

''Hey, what's the big idea!'' yelled the enraged Usopp after getting dragged from the store, again by his nose.  
''Those snails were way too expensive. EVERYTHING on his list is. Why would we even need a compass in a glass ball, when mine works fine?! And why would we need the black oak, when the regular is cheaper. The only reason I didn't buy it was because the guy in the store said it's unwise to mix two kinds of wood. We don't need any of those things! We take good care of Merry and nothing broke so far. But do you know what we need? MONEY!'' she said with berry signs in her eyes.

Usopp just sighed and asked the important question.  
''You were not planning to buy anything from the list, did you?'' he facepalmed.  
''Nope!'' she grinned.  
''Now why don't you go back to the ship? I've got some shopping to do.'' Usopp just sighed and walked towards the port. Maybe he'll get lucky and Nate nor the snake will be there. Because truth be told, he wasn't scared of a snake, but he was scared of THE snake.

 ** _(Let's clear that up now, we will not go with Zoro's point of view or Luffy's as it would be the same as in canon. If you don't know how that went, you probably shouldn't be reading this, but I'll give you a quick rundown. Zoro was searching for a arms shop and found a female marine who looked like just like his childhood friend (if you don't know who THAT is, you seriously shouldn't be reading this story) and broke her glasses, which landed him a cleaning job at the marine base. He paid for the glasses and left, but meet her again at the sword shop. He got two swords for free, Sandai Kitetsu, a cursed blade, and Yubashiri.  
Luffy meet with Smoker before he knew what he looked like, found a bar that Gol. D. Roger visited, had a glass of milk with the bartender and climbed on the execution platform. I believe that is it, moving on.)_**

 ** _Nate &Sanji  
_**

I followed Sanji through the city. It helped me to learn more about ingredients and judging their quality than any book. The cook of the crew really impressed me, and gain a lot of respect in my eyes. Respect that toppled down as soon as he saw the local beauties. But our trip ended as soon as we hit the fish market. Since Louge Town was near the Calm Belt, fishes on sale diverse from East Blue species, some Grand Line samples and even some rare South Blue treats. But what got Sanji's attention was the fish that I saw only in the encyclopedia.  
''You never saw a Bluefin Elephant Tuna, did you?'' asked the proud fisherman, obviously pleased with the amount of attention his catch brought him. Sanji stared at it in awe before hastily asking about the price. The guy told him that it wasn't for sale. It was meant for a prize in a cooking competition. Sanji asked where can he sign up and after receiving an answer, sent me to the ship with the groceries.

When I arrived at the pier where our ship was docked, I noticed three punks laying next to our ship. One having distinct bite marks on his neck. I smiled knowing that I made a good call leaving Scarlet to guard the ship. Usopp arrived a few minutes behind me, right as I finished storing the groceries Sanji and I bought. When I walked out on the main deck I called to the sniper to hold the fort while I went to search for our captain. He jumped nervously, before laughing it off, promising he'll keep an eye out for Luffy.

''Where would I go if I was a straw-hat wearing idiot, with dreams as big as the world?'' I asked myself wandering through the streets. I wore a brown beard an eyepatch over my green eye. Scarlet was wrapped around my torso, hiding under my trench coat, making me look obese and not to attract attention. I faintly remembered him mentioning the execution platform.  
 _''As good of a start as any,''_ she said as we headed towards the town square. Too busy with finding his captain, even Nate failed to notice a shift in the wind.

We strolled on the square just in time to see the reveal of a really hot chic named Alvida, swinging a giant spiked mace. Carefully observing the crowd I noticed many figures concealing their identity, and sent Scarlet ahead to gave them a dose of her venom, just enough to paralyze them. She then sneaked her way back towards me, while I made my way to famous Buggy **(D.?)** the Clown who just unshed his cloak. While he was monologuing, I made my way right next to Buggy to whisper in his ear:  
'All our men are in position and unconscious.''

''Excellent, now we can... ... ... WAIT! UNCONSCIOUS?! And you are not a part of my crew!''  
That was the moment Buggy's subordinate shackled Luffy and cuffed him on the platform.  
''YES! Cabaji! Kill him now! I will deal with the Cyclops here! I was prepared to rush towards captain but was forced to dodge a hand holding four knifes heading my way. I looked towards my captain. There was no way to save him. Even with my fastest **Soru** , I wouldn't reach him in time. But then something shocked me. Cabaji's blade was descending towards him, and yet, he smiled.  
''Zoro, Sanji, Nate Nami, Usopp... I'm sorry you guys, but, looks like I'm dead! Something inside of me couldn't believe it. How can someone accept death so willingly? I

Three things happened at that moment. Luffy unleashed one last grin, Buggy laughed like a maniac, and from the clouds that no one saw gather, a bolt of lightning descended. And out of the pile jumped Luffy, laughing like he just found One Piece, all three of ancient weapons and Boa Hancock for a wife.  
''YO, Nate! where's your snake?'' he asked. His word caused Buggy to pale, asking who am I, and the observing marine captain to smirk.

I took a big breath. I already saw marines gathering and felt Scarlet slither into my grasp, turning into a staff. No use hiding now. If we will get revealed, let's make it grand. I threw the beard and the eyepatch  
''To answer your question, Buggy, yes! I am Green Staff Nate, of the Strawhat pirates! And over there is my captain, Strawhat Luffy, the man who will become the next King of the Pirates!'' Whispers traveled among the crowd. Green Staff Nate, rumored to decline Don Kriege, and escaped from over 100 bounty hunters, and has been missing for a month. But he suddenly appears and swears allegiance to some rookie? Then one man pulled out a wanted poster, trembling in fear.  
''Strawhat Luffy! He was the one who took down all the East Blue big-shots, including Don Krieg and Sawtooth Arlong! He has the highest bounty in this sea! 30 000 000 berries!''Gasps were heard when a bunch of marines started making their way through the crowd and tried to get to the pirates. A gruff voice yelled:  
''Capture Green Staff and Strawhat by all means! They aren't to leave this town!

Shit. Of course, the White Hunter would be here. I looked for my captain, but he was already next to me, wrapping his hand around me, with the other reaching for the nearest rooftop. Scarlet barely had enough time to coil around my arm, before wh soot across the square. I was terrified, but captain just laughed and screamed:  
''I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!''

We landed a few streets ahead and Scarlet gave Luffy a harsh smack with her tail. Luffy just looked at her in surprise, unused to feeling pain from blunt attacks.  
''How did she...''  
''It's the seastone. A natural weakness of devil fruit users.'' I responded, and for a moment signs of mental strains were shown on his face. Then he hit a fist into his palm.  
''Ahh, it's a mystery stone!'' he exclaimed, while me and Scarlet just facepalmed.  
''Never mind that, we have to get to the ship!'' I said, and we started running towards the end of the street.  
''I'm afraid I can't allow that.'' said the gruff voice. All of the sudden the end of the street we were running to was enveloped in a thick cloud of smoke. I silently cursed under my breath and asked why us?  
''What, who is that?'' asked the clueless captain.  
''He is the Marine Captain of this town. A man with a 100% pirate catch rate, and logia devil fruit user. He is... The White Hunter.''

 **END**

* * *

 **I know, I know. A little bit of a shorter chapter today. But I have an important question for you. Who should fight Smoker? Should it be Luffy or should it be Nate? I, of course, am leaning towards Nate so it would differ from canon. I kinda have the scene planned already, but if all of you think that it MUST be Luffy, then hell, let it be Luffy. I hope I answered the questions about Nate's bounty and I hope you will answer on this one. I hope you enjoyed and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

 **PEACE!**

 **Edit 8.23.2018**


	4. First boss battle

**We are back. Since I don't get reviews on this story (not much at least) I decided that Nathaniel and Luffy will take Smoker down together. Cause what works? TEAM WORKS!**

I'm sorry. Let's just get this show on the road. Also.

 **I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

* * *

''He is the Withe Hunter,'' said Nate with absolute seriousness and a drop of concern in his voice. Scarlet was spewing all kinds of foul language in my head. I turned towards captain to see if he has a plan and saw smoke coming from his ears, and I could've sworn I heard gears grinding. It also smelt like burned rubber.

''Who is White Hunter?'' he asked. I had to hold Scarlet tight, whispering calming words for her not to bite his head off.  
 _''What is wrong with this dude! Five people entrusted their lives to him, and yet, SOMEHOW he's the dumbest!''_ she yelled, causing Luffy to pout.  
''I'm not dumb,'' he said.

''...''

''...''

''...''

''He can hear the Voice of all Things. Of course, he can hear the Voice of all Things. One of the rarest powers in the world and that rubber bastard has it.''  
 _''Your species is doomed.''  
_ ''Yea.''

''What are you pirates talking about?'' asked the now impatient marine captain. I totally forgot he was there.  
''I ask you to surrender peacefully so we can detain you. Since the Strawhat is wanted dead or alive, we will send him to Marineford for his execution. But you, Nate. You're something special. Orders just came this morning, that if I capture you, you are to be immediately sent to Enies Lobby. Chief Instructor Trace has requested that you not be harmed in any way. But he probably won't complain if I knock you out. He also ordered to leave your stick with you.''

 _''Stick. A stick! HE CALLED ME A STICK! THE MOST ADVANCED WEAPON WITH A DEVIL FRUIT POWER! VEGAPUNK INVENTED A NEW ALLOY ALLOWING HIM TO COMBINE SEASTONE AND DEVIL FRUITS INTO A WEAPON, AND HE CALLS ME A STICK?!''  
_ ''You pissed off my companion, Smoker,'' I smirked while preventing Scarlet from attacking him in her snake form.  
''So it's either with him or through him.'' said captain, cracking his knuckles.  
''Pretty much.''  
''And we aren't the type to walk with marines, are we?''  
''Nope.''  
 _''Never.''  
_ ''Then... We'll GO THROUGH! **Gum-Gum pistol!** '' he yelled before launching his attack. Smoker just dispersed and tried to encircle us, so with Scarlet transforming into staff form and with a quick jab in the circle of smoke, we were rewarded with a grunt of pain.

''Soo, your stick has some seastone attached to it.'' grunted Smoker reforming and massaging his right shoulder. He pulled his jitte off his back.  
''Unfortunate for you, I have one too.'' he charged. Me and Luffy smirked. Scarlet knew how I fight well enough for her to predict my moves so we'll use her as a silent communicator. We charged towards Smoker me slightly ahead of Luffy.  
 _''He'll slide under him, threw me in the air, extend the arm for punch then bounce back, attack with the other arm''_ I rushed even more ahead, then suddenly dropped to my knees, leaning back letting the momentum carry me forward, threw Scarlet in the air, while Luffy extended his arm as if trying to punch Smoker. Scarlet transformed into her snake form, coiling around his arm, before sliding over and above Smoker, transforming back into her staff form, into my extended hand. I grabbed it and jabbed it right in the back of the neck, making him solid, and at the same time, Luffy jammed his other hand in his gut.

Smoker just stood there for a second, and I allowed myself a moment of hope. Suddenly he swung his jitte, hitting Luffy in the head, then falling to his knees, making Scarlet slide over his head, grabbing it and swinging her and me, before slamming my back into the ground, knocking the air out of me. Activating my reflexes as the assassin, I was back on my feet and ignored the pain that brought to my back.  
 _''Nate will attack from the back, stay sharp!''_ Using a combination of **Soru** and **Geppo** I rushed behind him, quickly swinging Scarlet towards his head. He grabbed his jitte with both hands and blocked it before Luffy punched him in the gut again, but this time his punch passed right through him. Scarlet used that moment to transform and slither around his torso, tying him up, but leaving her tail on her chest. Only now Smoker noticed weird discolorating on her tail, he also felt his power draining from him.  
 _''Luffy, NOW!''_ she yelled and Luffy prepared his attack his attack.  
'' **Gum-Gum... GATLING!** '' he yelled and unleashed a barrage of punches all over Smoker's body.

It lasted for a full minute before panting Luffy stopped and his arms snapped back into place, Scarlet uncoiled from his body and slithered towards me. Smoker's jacket was riddled with holes and he lost his two cigars, there was a small stream of blood coming from his mouth, and a big bruise was forming across his abdomen. We were waiting in silence. Then finally, Smoker's knees gave up and he fell face first to the floor. That's what we thought. He suddenly dispersed into smoke and went towards Luffy. I used **Soru** to get in front of him, mustering best Tekkai possible, but it barely had any effect. Scarlet tried to attack him from the back and he tried to kick her away. Mistake on his part. Scarlet used this opportunity to slide around his hand and into my grasp, turning into a staff. I quickly gave Smoker a quick jab in his Adam's apple, and Luffy kicked him to the knee, but he managed to punch me in the shoulder, causing it to crack and make a nasty noise and hit Luffy in his abdomen, definitely cracking a rib or two. jitte. We all jumped away to gain some distance. We were all pretty winded. This last attack will be the finishing blow.

''Swing me behind him,'' I told Luffy. He wrapped his arm around me and sent me flying High above. I tried to get as high as possible, helping myself with Geppo, before reaching the maximum height and started falling.  
''You know what to do,'' I said to Scarlet, before doing a roundhouse kick, launching her to the ground. Down there Luffy wasn't doing so well, as he was under the barrage of attacks, coming from all around the circle of smoke surrounding him. Did not help that he got hit by that jitte four or five more times. Scarlet changed into her snake form mid-air to increase her speed, and I was using Geppo to increase my own speed. Luffy saw us right as Smoker reformed in front of him, so he threw his hands behind him extending them as far away as possible.  
''You should stop resisting, Strawhat,'' said Smoker as he prepared his Jitte to knock him out. But what he didn't expect was a sudden hit in the back of the head, almost knocking him out, before he felt the familiar cold sensation around his body. Right before she was about to hit Smoker, Scarlet transformed into her staff form and that allowed her to hit him, before transforming again and tying him up with her body.  
''Luffy, NOW! LET'S FINISH THIS! I yelled as I was approaching at rapid speeds, spinning, my leg ready to deliver an ax-kick. Luffy grinned and launched his strongest attack. Last words Smoker heard were:  
'' **Gum... Gum... BAZOOKA!** ''  
'' **Axe** **of the Fallen!** ''

Both attacks connected. Luffy slammed his hands in his chest, while my ax-kick connected between his scapulas. We both jumped away prepared to deliver more attacks, but he finally toppled down. We won. We defeated the White Hunter. But our celebration was short lived as a squadron of marines started rushing towards us from both ends of the street. I evaluated the situation. Luffy suffered many blows, much more than me. I was surprised he was still standing. My back was killing me and using **Soru** and **Geppo** soo much didn't do it or my legs any favors. Neither did the finishing move So try to limit strain on them were out of the question. Luffy might be able to fly us out of here, but he looked like he will drop any second now. Just as I was prepared to risk my spine and send the strongest Rankyaku I could muster, a figure in green cloak showed up.

''Quickly grab onto something'' he said with a gruff deep voice, and I stabbed Scarlet-staff into the ground, and Luffy wrapping an arm around him. Suddenly a tornado showed up from nowhere, sweeping marines on one side, while on the other they were stopped by the sheer aura of the stranger.  
''Tornado should clear your way to the port. Now go. I'll hold the fodder off.'' the stranger said, and me and Luffy both booked it down the now empty street.  
''I hope Nami was smart enough to sail away from the port! Based on that tornado, the wawes must be insane!'' I yelled while we were running.  
''Don'tworry! Nami is smart! She'll know what to do!'' As the stranger promised, there were no marines or civilians in our way and we reached the docks in record time. For guys with cracked ribbs and damaged back.

 **Meanwhile** **at** **the hall of just... I MEAN the Going Merry  
** ''Where are those guys!'' yelled an enraged Nami. She was nervously pacing on the deck. Well, she tried. Merry was saved solely on her prediction. Only a minute later, and the wawes would smash them in the pier. Now they were about a hundred feet away from the docks, awaiting the return of their captain and their... whatever Nate was.  
Suddenly Usopp was screaming to look on the pier. They looked and smiled. There they were, looking battered, but alive. Luffy grabbed Nate's hand and he spun and launched him towards the ship, or at least close enough for Luffy to grab on. Nate then ran to the end of the pier and jumped. They looked in horror for a moment but right before falling in the ocean he JUMPED ON AIR and launched himself on the ship, before crashing on the deck.

Only now the crew saw in what state their crewmates were. Their clothes were very damaged, Luffy was sporting bruises and was bleeding from his head a little. And after Nate removed his trenchcoat and black shirt, they saw a terrible black bruise in his arms, left shoulder, abdomen and lower back.  
''What happened to you guys?'' asked terrified Usopp. But he backed off when he saw the look in Nate's eyes.  
''Luffy needs first aid. I have some in my bag, somebody fetch it, fast!'' Before I even finished, Zoro already ran towards men's quarters. He got back and tossed me my travel bag. I shook its contents on the floor, and the crew's eyes widen.

Aside from first aid kit, there were about six books, three of them very rare, as Nami commented, about three million berries in bill form, an extra trenchcoat, some spare shirts, pant's and socks, some wood oil and a silk cloth, and a small surgical kit. Nate got to work and bandaged Luffy's torso and both arms and his head with bandages made from one of his shirts and ruined trenchcoat before Sanji and Zoro carried him into the room. They returned three minutes later with Sanji giving Nate one of his shirts to bandage himself. Scarlet was resting in the corner, recovering from the impact of the last attack. It's powerful, but taxing on both me and her. But we won, we made it back from Louge Town, and we were sailing towards their next destination. Grand Line, here we come!

* * *

 **And we're done! Another chapter down. I would like your opinion on the fight scene. Was it good? Bad? In between? I don't get a lot of reviews these days. I don't post much on my other stories and this story is not that popular. Yet. Also, let me know, who should I pair Nami with. I had some plans, but I changed some chapters so now it can go either way. But, remember, Luffy has Hancock, so he's off the table. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer signing out.**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Just another day in the Grand Line

**Phew! Barely managed to get this out on schedule. But the new chapter is here! And I hope this will satisfy those complaining that Nate's bounty is low. We will also have some character development and some interactions among the crewmembers, and of course, the beginning of the new arc! So let's go! Also.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.**

* * *

''I can not believe that he was injured worse than me, and he already recovered,'' I said to no one in particular.  
''That's our Luffy. He defines the limits of mankind.'' said the blond chef as he joined me on the top deck, by the tangerine trees.  
''I suppose. The beating he received from Smoker was much worse. He had my back, and because he threw himself under the ship, we were able to win.'' We sat in the comfortable silence, and Sanji light up a cigaret.  
''Was he always like this? Throwing himself in the danger? Smiling in the face of death?'' Sanji first took a drag out of his cigaret, before answering.  
''Do you know how Luffy gather us five?''  
''No.''  
'' Then let me tell you a short version. He saved Zoro from being executed by a corrupt marine captain. His terror was so horrible that marines saluted him when he was leaving. He then made Nami join, but I'll leave her for last. Next was Usopp. He defended his father's honor, and protected his village from 'Kuro of a thousand plans' he also received Going Marry as a token of gratitude from his girlfriend.''  
''Kaya is not my girlfriend!''  
''Yea sure, say what you want long nose. Where were we? Oh right. He landed at Baratie, where I used to work. He protected us from the Krieg pirated and Don Krieg himself. When that coward launched a poisonous gas, he sucked it up to save us. He also clashed with Hawk-eyes, when he almost killed Zoro.''

''And then that brings us to Nami. She was second to join, but last to actually become part of the crew. When she was young her island was taken over by Arlong. He shot her mother right in front of her. He then forced her to join his crew because of her talent in cartography. She made a deal with him, though. If she could give him 100 000 000 berries in a single payment, he would release her village from his control. She tried really hard, for eight long years. She also desperately tried to keep us out of it. But Arlong betrayed her. He sent a marine on his paylist to confiscate the money she gathered. After that, the villagers had enough. They decided to rebel. It was then that Nami finally asked Luffy and us for help. To sum it up faster, because Arlong made Nami cry, Luffy razed Arlong park to the ground. And after that Usopp came and brought you along.'' Sanji put out his cigaret and returned to the kitchen.

''Be sharp! We're gonna hit the Reverse Mountain in half an hour or so,'' said Nami. We hurried up and set the sails and tied everything in its place. And after that, Sanji hurled a barrel at the front of the ship and called us all there.  
''Before we sail into the Grand Line, we should do the entrance ceremony.'' he smiled. Luffy understood and placed his foot on the barrel.  
''To become King of the Pirates!'' Zoro and the rest followed his example.  
''To become the best swordsman in the world!''  
''To find the All Blue!''  
''To draw a map of the world!''  
''To become the Brave Warrior of the Sea!'' They all looked at me expectingly.  
''To write about all the wonders of the world!  
 _''To help my partner achieve his dreams!''_ They looked at the nake for a moment before we all raised our legs (and tail) before smashing it to pieces.  
 ** _''TO THE GRAND LINE!''_**

''Ok, guys, hold on, I see the entrance,'' yelled Usopp from the top of the mast. Me and Zoro got behind the steering pole and got ready for Nami's commands. Scarlet was beside her, making her slightly uncomfortable. But like a true navigator, she remained focused on her task. It was going nice, and we had to do minimal work, just sifting directions ever so slightly, but me and Nami both knew that the worse was yet to come.  
''On my command, sharp right... Ready? NOW!'' and after a sharp turn on right, we were already descending towards our destination. But the smiles on our faces faded real soon. There was a giant freaking mountain blocking our way! I had to think fast. While the others started panicking I used my hearing and heard a distinctive low-frequency rumble.  
''GUYS! It's not a mountain! it's a whale!''  
''How does that help! we're still gonna smash into it!'' yelled Nami and I've could have sworn I saw shark teeth in her mouth. But knowing what awaits us gave me an idea.  
''Luffy, wrap your arm around me, and don't let me go!'' I yelled before leaping off the deck. Luffy barely had the time to do as I said and I pressed my hands on the front of the ship, my legs facing the incoming obstacle. And then I started kicking. A lot. My back was flaring in pain, but I ignored it.  
'If I have time to think about the pain, then I'm not l kicking hard enough.' I put even more effort and finally felt the ship slow down. Instead of smashing against the giant thing, we bumped into it, and it almost caused the figurehead to break. If Luffy wasn't holding me, he would already try to attack the thing, but instead pulled me back on board. I wasn't able to stand, and I was pretty sure I tore most of my leg muscles. It also didn't do my healing back injury any favors.  
I barely managed a tired smile to the praising crew, before passing out.

 ** _I am not doing the whole going inside Laboon thing since it's not that important. Nate was unconscious all the time and so I won't bother as it would change nothing from canon. But they get eaten by the giant whale, meet a strange old man inside and capture two whalers. Then they head out. That's all you really need to know._**

I woke due to the tremors shaking the place I was resting on. I opened my eyes, facing the blue sky, and a peculiar old man with glasses and hair and beard styled like a flower. He looked slightly familiar. Oh, right. We're on the Grand line now. Better get used to waking up to strange things. Especially with this crew. The old man snapped his finger in front of my face, and it freaking hurt. I cursed my sharp hearing as many times in my life.  
''He's gonna be fine. He tore most of his leg muscles and cracked three of his lower vertebrae, but this will all heal, as long as HE DOESN'T MOVE!'' he yelled the last part and smacked me on the head as I tried to get up. I fell back on the bed, and at the same time, I remembered who the old man was.  
''How long have you been living here, old man Crocus? Roger pirates were disbanded more than two decades ago.'' Look of shock on his face was priceless.  
''You know too much for your own good, kid. I guess that's why the government wants you even more now.'' I looked at him strangely and he showed a piece of paper. My bounty picture changed quite a lot. Somebody took it in Louge Town. It was me descending from the sky, my arms spread like wings and my leg ready to deliver a vicious kick. They also changed my epitaph. And raised my bounty.

* * *

WANTED!

DEAD or ALIVE

Shi no Tenshi(1) Nate

20.000.000 BERRY

* * *

 _''Strawhated idiot got a raise as well. It's 45.000.000 berry now.''_ said Scarlet, as she crawled between Usopp's legs, scaring the crap out of the sniper.  
''That was to be expected, we did beat captain Smoker, and escaped a whole squadron of marines,'' That's when our navigator strolled along.  
''Hey, Nate! You're smart right? Why is my compass broken?'' she asked and showed me the device. The needle that was supposed to be showing north was spinning like crazy.  
''Ah, right. Usopp! Please go get the Log Pose you and Nami bought!'' I called the crew's sniper. He started sweating profusely, and that would not be strange if I hadn't noticed a few drops of sweat on Nami's forehead as well.

''You didn't buy it, did you.'' It was not a question.  
''But it was soo expensive!'' Nami tried to defend herself. Old man Crocus just chuckled at the side.  
''Lill' girl, Log Pose is the only way to travel through the Grand Line. Here, every island has its own magnetic field, and Only Log pose can accurately pinpoint the individual ones. That and Eternal Pose. Luckily for you I have my old one in my house, otherwise you'd be screwed.'' as he walked to his house I stared at Nami, and she gave me the 'I'm sorry, look how adorable I am' eyes. I just sighed. Women's eyes. My second weakness. You don't need to know the first.

''Oh yea, Usopp! What were the tremors that woke me up?'' I asked and Usopp puffed his chest put with pride.  
''That was mighty captain Usopp, fighting an Island Whale in a friendly spar. It wouldn't agree to a proper battle, aware of my awesome power...'' he got smacked in the back of the head by Scarlet and got knocked out cold.  
 _''Whale is here for about fifty years already, waiting for his pirate crew to return. The strawhated idiot was talking to him, I'm not sure if he **heard** him or not, but they fought, and he called it a draw. Now he's painting his Jolly Roger on to stop him from ramming into the Red Line. We also caught a pair of whalers. They were from Baroque Works. We need to be careful.''  
_''Were they a numbered agents?''  
 _''Yes. Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday. We released them and they went for a swim. They looked tough, they'll make it.''  
_ ''I don't doubt that.''

Our captain finished with his art project so we said goodbye to Crocus and set sail. I was in the men quarters, resting as the doctor prescribed, trying to use my legs as little as possible. To ensure I follow the instructions, Scarlet wrapped around my legs and was now calmly sleeping. I was reading one of my books, and we enjoyed each others company. It reminded me of how we spent time on Counami Island. When we were alone. I don't regret joining the Strawhats, far from it, but I miss little moments of solitude that are hard to obtain on this tiny vessel.

 _''The ginger is coming. Look out for your bag,''_ said Scarlet, as she looked me with one eye.  
''I still don't get it why do you dislike her soo much.'' I retorted and she rolled her eyes at me.  
 _''We both know that gingers have no soul. But in all seriousness, she doesn't seem that reliable. Sure, the strawhated idiot might trust her, but he also trusts an ex-bounty hunter, a coward, a pervert and you. I liked that raven-haired gal that took your V-card in exchange for hers.''_  
''DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!'' I yelled with a mixture of embarrassment and a tiny bit of furry. That was the moment that Nami chose to barge in.  
''Are you talking to it again? What did you call her? Scar something?'' she asked, trying to get a conversation going.  
''HER name is Scarlet. And don't beat around the bush. Hurry and ask. You are essential to this crew. Just glancing away from the Log Pose we can change direction.'' She looked in disbelieve and looked at her wrist. Her eyes bulged out and she yelled for someone to correct our course.  
''That's why I'm here. You know a lot more about the Grand Line than me, so could you maybe teach me?'' she asked with puppy eyes.

I just sighed and had Scarlet fetch me my bag. After some digging, I pulled out a familiar worn out book: _'1001 mysteries of the world written by Dr. Vegapunk'_ , the same that I read as a kid.  
''Here, read this. There is a whole section about Grand Line. But read the others too. They might come in handy. We'll start our first lesson tomorrow after breakfast.'' She nodded in excitement, took the book and prepared to run out of the room. I called her name to stop her.  
''Nami! Put those bills back in the bag, pretty please. And look after that book. It is literary the only happy thing from my childhood.'' She pouted a bit and returned the berry bills inside the bag and promised to take care of the book. After that, she left and I returned to my reading.

In the evening Scarlet deduced I rested enough for me to walk around before supper, and we were picking some fresh produce from the storage for Sanji, when we were alerted by Usopp shouting: ''Land ho!''  
The whole crew gathered on the main deck as we sailed towards the port, greeted by a cheering crowd. Luffy, Usopp, and Nami were soaking it in, Sanji was fanning over local beauties and only Zoro kept his cool. We shared a look and a nod. This smelled like a trap. We were greeted by a fancy dressed gentleman with many curls in his hair and he stretched his arms in greeting.  
''G-G-GREETINGS, PIRATES! MY NAME IS IGGARAP-P-POI. WELCOME... TO WHISKEY PEAK!''

* * *

 **Ahh, feel good to complete this one. It's also a little longer than the past few. I dropped a little hint somewhere in this chapter. Can you tell me what it is? Don't worry if you can't. It will come into play a few chapters later. I hope you're enjoying your day, mine was not to bad, but not to good either. I was stuck in school for most of the day, but no harm done. Ask your questions in the reviews, I will answer them to the best of my ability. ANd tell me who should I pair Nami with. We can0t have a girl like her single now, can we? I think that is it, I hope you enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time! NPGamer out.**

 **PEACE!**

 **EDIT: 9.6.2018 Shi no Tenshi means Dark Angle in Japanese.**

 **EDIT 9.14.2018 Shi no Tenshi actually means Angle of Death. Shout out to jimiinsk, for correcting me.**


	6. A party, a princess and a devil

**I apologize for the delay on this chapter. It just wasn't coming to me. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Also.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.**

* * *

''WELCOME... TO WHISKEY PEAK!''  
''You do know we are pirates, right? Why are you celebrating our arrival?'' asked Nami with her last shred of reason.  
''Because you passed through the Reverse Mountain, and survived to your first island! Not everybody makes it!'' he explained and all doubts she had vanished. But before they could all jump on the pier, they were dragged back by Zoro and me.  
''We really appreciate this wonderful party you prepared for us. Could you give us a minute to change into something more formal? We would feel embarrassed to come dressed like... Well, pirates.'' I said while Zoro just nodded furiously. The mayor looked confused for a moment, before smiling again.  
''But of course! A-a-anything to make our guests feel more comfortable.'' We immediately dragged the rest of the crew below the deck while Scarlet was hiding in a corner guarding the deck.

''What's the deal Marimo, Hebi?'' asked the enraged cook.  
''I was just about to woo the local beauties, and you cock-blocked me!''  
''Calm down shitty cook. Me and Nate both think this is way to suspicious. Civilians cheering on pirates?'' said Zoro with a serious tone. That got the rest serious, except Luffy, who looked like he was thinking about something.  
''What's cock-blocking?'' he asked out of the blue. All of us fell down on the ground anime style.  
''That's not important. Scarlet said that she got a faint smell of those two whalers from Twin Capes, so we should be on high alert. I'm afraid we might bit off more than we can chew. And before you ask Luffy, it's a metaphor. If you don't know what that is, I'll tell you later. Now, dress in something nice, but comfortable, if we need to fight.'' after I finished talking we split and went for a change.

We met on deck 10 minutes later, mainly because we had to wait for Nami. Sanji was dressed in his normal attire, except with silver buttons and a red tie. Usopp was still wearing his overalls, except he was also wearing a dress shirt over them. Zoro surprised me the most. He was wearing a black kimono with a purple sash and all three of his swords strapped to his him. Luff was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, and a black bowtie. He was also wearing black knee-length pants and his usual sandals. Nami was wearing a navy blue collar shirt with a light blue tie and white miniskirt with golden rings on her hip. I myself was wearing my suit from the time I was in CP9 but changed it a bit. Instead of the black jacket, I wore a black trench coat and switched the black tie for a white one. We were ready for anything this island had to throw at us.

''O-O-OUR GUESTS OF HONOR HAVE ARRIVED! LET'S GET THIS PARTY S-S-STARTED!''yelled an over-enthusiastic Iggarapoi and the whole town cheered. We were sat down behind a giant table full of delicious food, which Scarlet could smell was full of sleeping drugs, but one of the worst kind so all of us could eat and not worry. After about an hour and a half when everyone (except Luffy) has had their fill, Nami and Zoro got into a drinking contest against the locals. Usopp was asleep at the table, but Scarlet told me that he was only pretending. Sanji was dragged off to somewhere by a few girls and the rest of them was gathering around me and listened to some stories of how I fought Wicked Dick, declined to join Krieg pirates and tricked a marine ship to give me a ride across East Blue. TWICE. After another two hours, Luffy slumped down on the table, and I decided it was time to go with my plan. Because most of the gathered were already intoxicated by the drinking contests, they did not notice a slight sting in their foot, where Scarlet bit them. One after another they slumped down, but then I saw Iggarapoi and pink haired nun leave the building. I nodded to Zoro and he went to wake up Luffy and Usopp. As per miracle, Sanji came back from somewhere, his clothes a little roughed, and he looked a bit tired. but ready for action. Nami went to loot the houses and the rest of us went outside.

''We heard that a princess and the captain of the Royal Guards infiltrated our organization. At first, we couldn't believe it, but after looking at you now, I can see it... Nefertari Vivi.''  
''We heard a soft gasp and a scream of someone to run. As we turned the corner, we saw the now named Vivi run in our direction, while Iggarapoi stood against four people, and a fed dozens of bounty hunters behind him. As soon as Vivi saw us she dropped to her knees and bowed to us.  
''You're pirates, right? You fight for your own gain. I beg you. please help Iggaram! I'll pay with everything I have.''  
Seeing a beautiful lady in distress, Sanji heard her plea and attacked the bounty hunters. The rest of us looked towards Luffy, but he was gone too, picking a fight with the 'nun' who revealed to be a woman with a statue of a bodybuilder and pink hair split into two thick braids on either side of her head. I guess it was on me now.  
''We'll arrange for payments later. Wait for our navigator, and when she comes, say you would like to hire us. But unless you want to pay a debt till the rest of your life, don't agree or say anything until I get back. I'm serious, she is a devil.'' out of some house a small statue came flying hitting me in the back of my head and I mouthed ''You see?'' to Vivi before heading towards the brawl.

We walked past Iggaram just as he was preparing to face off 4v1. He looked at us in confusion.  
''What are you doing?'' he asked, his stutter gone.  
''We are going to fight these men. The princess over there convinced us to help.'' I said while pointing behind my back. He took a good look at me.  
''W-w-wait! You're Shi no Tenshi Nate! But that would mean... That would mean...'' he paled like a ghost, and for a moment it looked like he was going to pass out.  
''Yes. Our captain is Strawhat Luffy, the man with 45.000.000 berri bounty. The one who beat up Don Krieg, Saw-Tooth Arlong, and bested Marine Captain 'White Hunter' Smoker in combat.'' that last one wasn't completely truthful, but who cares about small details. We walked forward, leaving the once again stuttering 'Captain of the Royal Guard' behind.  
''Soo... Anyone want to call dibs?'' I asked with uncertainty.  
''Since you asked, I want the sunglasses dude,'' said Zoro.  
''And I'll take the weakest one!'' said Usopp while his knees were trembling.  
''Great. So I get the umbrella chick.'' I sighed and we dashed towards our opponents, or in Usopps case the roof.

 **SANJI vs. FODDER  
** Sanji dashed in the biggest crowd of bounty hunters he could find before immediately dashing out kicks left, right and center. The sound of **Mutton Shot** and **Pollier** resounded through the streets. But since fodder wasn't a challenge he began thinking. ' _Since Nate can make air blades and walks on air and runs fast, he must have some crazy strength in his legs. I wonder if I can try some._ ' With those thoughts, he started swiping his legs in an arc attempting to create an air blade, but to no avail. He simply couldn't do it fast enough. He'll probably have to ask for some advice. When he broke out of his thoughts he noticed that all the fodder was unconscious, so he decided to go check on the ship.

 **USOPP vs. Mr. 9  
** Usopp climbed on the roof and immediately started to unload on Mr. 9, overwhelming him and keeping him at a distance. Until he threw a knife towards him and Usopp fell on the roof, red oozing from his chest. Mr 9 climbed up to the roof to relish in his victory and turned away from the corps to announce the great news, rallying his friends, dishearten his enemies. But before he could do that, he was put down with a mighty yell: ''Usopp Hammer!'' which repeated a few times, to make sure he's really down. Usopp sighed in relief, praising himself for inventing the infamous 'Ketchup Star'.

 **LUFFY vs. Miss MONDAY  
** Before Luffy could really get going with the fodder, he was stope when the pinkette grabbed one of his outstretched arms, and pulled him towards her, grabbing his head and slamming him into the ground. Since he was rubber he was OK, and he proceeded to punch the wrestler in the face, making her fly away. But she got up. They walked towards each other and started circling.  
''You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid.'' said the girl. Luffy just smirked and punched her, and she meets his punch with her own. Staying in a stalemate for a second, Luffy's fist soon overpowered hers and he slammed her into the face, knocking her out. He thought of going after fodder again, but then saw a table with food and decided it was more important.

 **ZORO vs Mr 5.  
** ''Roronoa Zoro. The Pirate Hunter of the East Blue. We sent one of our agents to recruit you, but he never came back.'' said the man with sunglasses, as he started to pick his nose. Zoro just smirked, tying his bandana around his head.  
''Me and him had a disagreement. I said I'd join if they let me be the boss, and he... Well, he was in too many pieces to answer.''  
''Figures.'' with those words Mr. 5 flung a booger from his nose directly at Zoro. Swordsman just tched and sidestepped the booger. But as soon as booger touched the ground it exploded, engulfing him in the smoke.  
''How do you like my fruit? I ate the Bomb-Bomb fruit, making me a Bomb man. I can make any part of my body explode.'' with those words he turned around thinking he won. But as soon as he showed his back, a tremendous killing intent was felt, and Zoro dashed out of the smoke, all three swords undrawn, slicing through Mr. 5, before landing, with an annoyed look.  
''I didn't mean to slice that deep. He'll die now. Damm Kitetsu. Sword only cuts what his master tells him to cut!'' He swiped his swords, cleaning them of blood before re-sheating them and walking away, while Mr. 5 stood behind him, not reacting, before splitting into two, falling dead on the ground.  
''I need some more booze.''

 **NATE vs. Miss VALENTINE (3rd person view)  
** ''Hah! So the famous 'Angel of Death' will be my opponent? Tell me, boy. What good is an angel, if it can't fly?'' she asked with a sickening smile, before opening her umbrella and flying up to the sky, laughing.  
''You do know I can see your panties from down there?'' asked Nate with an amused smile on his face. She just pouted and tried to hold down her skirt. But as she looked down, she saw that her opponent was nowhere to be seen. She also didn't see that mean kick coming towards the back of her head. But she felt it. Ohh, boy did she felt it. She started plummeting against the ground barely conscious, but enough to realize... She fucked up. But before she could land, she was caught by her throat, and looking up, she saw a brown and green eye, boring into her soul.  
''Who do you work for?''  
''Baroque Works.''  
''Who sent you?''  
''Mr. 0, but we received our orders from Miss AllSunday.''  
''Why?''  
''Because Miss Wednesday knows his identity.''  
''Are they any more of you around here?  
''Not that we know off.''  
''Good. Now sleep.'' And then she felt a small sting in her neck and blacked out.''

 **1st person view (Nate)  
** As me and Scarlet finished with our fight, we went towards a ship, and could already hear Nami's screeching about why won't the princess strike a deal with her.  
 _''Seems like we're right on time,''_ said Scarlet as we boarded the ship. We followed the noise to the kitchen7dining room and found Nami and Vivi each sitting on a different side of the table, while Iggaram was standing, looking exhausted. I decided to announce my presence.  
''Alright, princess Vivi. I am here and negotiations can start.'' Nami looked at me in rage and yelled how everything was going perfectly and how she was about to get one billion berri before I showed up. I sighed and looked at Vivi.  
''Your country is on the brink of civil war, right?'' She just nodded quietly.  
''And you joined Baroque Works because you think they're behind it?''  
''I KNOW they are. Me and Iggaram have been investigating for months, and we finally found out the identity of their leader,'' she said with hatred in her voice.  
''And who is it?''  
''WHAT! I can't tell you that!'' she went on and on how it would put her 'saviors' in danger and put a target on our back. She didn't even notice the rest of the crew walking in.  
''...so no. I can't tell you that the Boss of the Baroque Works is Sir Crocodile of the Royal Shicibukai!'' Six pairs of eyes blinked at her. She suddenly realized what she said and covered her mouth., as various remarks flew across the room, raging from 'Idiot', 'Vivi-chwan' and 'Hah, funny princess'.

That's when I heard Scarlet crying and screaming _'Stay away from me'_ and she slithered as fast as she can.  
''WHats wrong? I asked her.  
'' _That mayor guy walked out of the room and I decided to follow him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. But he... He... I WON'T SAY IT! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT! I'LL KILL YOU!''_ Suddenly the door of the dining room opened again and I could understand her feelings. All of us felt the need to scratch our eyes out and spend the next three hours drinking and repressing memories. In walked Iggaram, his hair made into a ponytail, wearing a crude version of Vivi's dress and a few dummies under his arm.  
''Princess, I ask for our Eternal Pose to Alabasta. I will act as a decoy, to draw their eyes on me. You take the longer route to Alabasta.'' he then looked at me.  
''I am relying on you since you seem to have the most brain on this crew. Bring her to Alabasta unharmed and we'll repay you as best as we can.'' I gave him a nod and we went to see his departure. But before he could even sail out of the cove, his boat exploded. Nami had to hold Vivi, so she wouldn't run into burning remains of his boat, while I urged all to move back to the ship and sail as fast as possible. We boarded and set sail breathing a sigh of relief.

''Good job shaking off your pursuers. Watch out for the shallows, you do not want to hit the hull.''

* * *

 **And we are done. This chapter was a bithc to me. It kept coming to me in little pieces, and wouldn't wanna flow freely. But here it is, albeit two days later than usual. I hope I can catch up and post the next tone on the right time, but it's probably not going to happen. Anyway, I added a little bit to chapters one and two, since I realized I never described Nate. So if you're curious you can go back and read it if you're not, that's fine too. Also, in the next chapter, Nico Robin will make her appearance. And I am kinda excited about that. I hope you enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
